Oh boy
by AvalonJune
Summary: The OT's are back. However instead of letting the keepers help, Wayne sends them to New York to find a Delphi Strawberry Farms. What happens when the only way to survive and save the world are for The Seven and The Kingdom Keepers to join forces. Rated K cause I'm paranoid! :) I will upload when inspired!


**This is my first KK and PJO crossover so be nice! Although helpful criticism is welcomed! This fanfic takes place after The Heroes of Olympus series and The Kingdom Keepers series.**

**Finn P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we are actually going to New York!" Screamed Charlene in such a high pitched voice it almost hurt my ears.

"Quiet!" Philby hushed her, "There are other people on this plane too!"

The plane in question was cramped and starting to smell of feet and baby barf. We were lucky enough to get seats all right by each other in case we needed to plan anything important. I doubt any of the Keepers noticed the horrific stench, they were all to excited for New York. All except me. New York was just another excuse to be away from the OT's and I really just wanted them gone.

I thought we had finished them off on the cruise but no, somehow their back. Before we could even do anything Wayne sends us off on a plane to New York!

The only guidelines he gave us was to visit a Delphi Strawberry Farm. {**?**}

"Are you okay?" A voice asked to my left.

I looked over and there was Amanda. Beautiful mysterious Amanda.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Hmmm…" I hear Jess mumble behind me.

"Jeez! I was only thinking!" I protest.

Uh huh." Jess says before giving it up and asking a much serious and dreaded question; "Why do you think Wayne sent us here?"

Every one of the Keepers stopped what they were doing and turned towards me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I questioned.

"Well did Wayne tell you anything else?" Maybeck asked bluntly.

I sighed. "No. At least I don't think so. He did give me this but I have looked it over and found nothing of importance." I said brandishing the Dummies Guide to Greek Mythology.

Philby snatched it out of my hand muttering something about codex's and such.

Just when i was about to ask what he meant. I realized how tired I was and stopped myself mid action.

"You okay?" Amanda asked once again.

"Yes just tired." I said. Why is she so worried? Another question to ask once I am done napping.

Just before my eyes closed I saw Amanda shoot a worried glance at Jess. Then everything dissolved into oblivion.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"And since you two haven't been claimed yet you will be staying with Hermes Cabin. Caleb?" I motioned towards Hermes Head before leaving the two newbies behind and heading back into my dusty stench filled cabin. I never really have gotten the hang of cleaning up after myself. {**;)**}

Just as I was about to enter it though Michael a kid from Apollo cabin stopped me.

"Wait Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"Chiron wants you! Annabeth is already waiting." Then he turned and ran away leaving me too wonder why on Earth Chiron would need me so soon after I just returned.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Where do you think Delphi Strawberry Farms is?" Amanda questioned, skipping forward to avoid a crack that broke apart to hard dirty cement lining 1800st.

After the crowded stench filled plane it felt good to

"No clue." I answered.

Just as a we passed a girl reading a brochure about the farm.

"Maybe we could asked her?" Willa suggested.

Maybeck snorted. "Right! Go ask a random strange in New York for directions."

"I think it is a good idea. Al least then we will be able to know where to go." I said.

Turning back we all approached the girl. Now that I had time to actually see her face, i had to admit if i was into girls who looked exactly like Disney princesses she was very beautiful.

"Excuse me." Charlene said waving slightly.

The girl looked up, and studied Charlene with calculating grey eyes.

"Yes?" She said almost weary.

Charlene continued, "Sorry to bother you, but my friends and I are looking for the address for Delphi Strawberry Farms. We saw you had a brochure and were hoping you could tell us we're it is?"

The girls gaze then turned towards us; studying each one ultimately stopping on me.

Her eyes flashed as she turned back towards Charlene, "Of course. I was actually just heading there. I could show you guys the way if you'd like?" She said.

"That would be wonderful!" Willa said graciously.

"Well actually we were just hoping to get the address and head out tomorrow. We have to drop off some things at our hotel." I said quickly.

"Ok. Just one minute." The girl held up her hand as she searched through the brochure.

Amanda reached over turning my body so i faced her head on.

"It might be easier for her to show us. We are new here and don't know the way around. Besides she doesn't look bad."

I nodded reluctantly. "Ok.."

Amanda smiled then turned back to the girl. "Actually if you could show us the way that would be great. I think we could wait on our hotel."

Looking up the girl nodded. "Ok then! Follow me!" She turned and led us through the crowded sidewalks of New York.

After a while of weaving through the never ending herd of cars and people. The girl stopped and turned back towards us.

"I'm Annabeth by the way." She said sticking out her hand towards me.

"Finn." I shook it. "Thank you again for showing us the way."

"No problem!" She smiled.

After the rest of the Keepers introduced themselves we began walking again.

It had probably been a half hour since we started walking till we finally reached the bottom of a hill.

"The main building is just on the other side of this hill." Annabeth informed us as we climbed upwards over the hill.

Once we reached the top I could see a house placed at the edge of the hill, surrounding it were fields of bright red dots which i presumed were the strawberries.

"Come on." Annabeth called back.

I realized that she was already at the doorstep into the house. How she got there that fast; I have no clue.

The six of us sped up hoping to catch up to her faster. Once we reached there Annabeth was gone.

"Where did she go?" Jess asked turning around.

"I think I saw her go into the house." Philby said.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately it opening revealing a man. No a horse. No a half man, half house.

Taking in our bewildered expressions he smiled and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"


End file.
